Dulce tentación
by AkaneSayumi
Summary: Akane se da cuenta de lo atractivo que se ha vuelto su prometido e incluso empieza a tener ciertas fantasías, pero ¡Qué tal si hay chocolate de por medio? One-Shot Especial de San Valentin! Pasen a leerlo ;)


_***Los personajes de Ranma ½ le pertenecen a la diosa y única Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Dulce Tentación.**_

_Una tarde en la casa de la familia Tendo…  
_  
— Hermana ¿Para qué son todos estos dulces? — Pregunto la menor de las Tendo viendo como su hermana mayor, Kasumi, traía muchas bolsas de la tienda, pero repletas de bombones, chocolates, caramelos, en fin, llenos de dulces.

— Ayudare a una amiga que estuvo conmigo en la escuela a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su niño de dos años. — Contesto la tierna Kasumi sacando las cosas de las bolsas. — Tiene el mismo problema que tu. — Dijo riéndose poco. — Es muy mala para cocinar, recuerdo que una vez en la clase de cocina hicimos chocolates pero a ella le salieron muy amargo y quien pago por eso fue su pobre novio. — Recordando ese momento de su juventud.

— Si puedo comprenderla. — Suspiro la chica. — Pero si es para la fiesta del niño no podré ayudarte, no quisiera envenenar a eso podres.

— Solamente ayúdame a ver si no me falta nada.

— Claro. — Contesto Akane.

— Hermana ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? — Pregunto Akane con su gi puesto y secando su frente con una toalla.

— Estuvo muy bien, a los niños les fascinaron todo lo que prepare — Contesto con su típica y radiante sonrisa. —Pero me sobraron muchos bombones, chocolate líquido, en fin hay muchos dulces en la cocina por si gustas probarlos.

— ¡Ahh! Está bien.

— También dile a Ranma por si también quiere probarlos.

Akane frunció el ceño, el solo recordar lo que le hizo el muy ingrato esa mañana, la ponía muy tensa. Ella se disponía a ir a comer con él en la azotea de la escuela como a veces lo hacía. Pero no fue una novedad que las _adorables_ prometidas de Ranma hicieran su aparición. Y al final se convirtió en un campo de batalla entre las chicas, pero lo que más le irrito a la joven Tendo es que el chico como siempre no hacía nada, así que en lugar de quedarse a ver, prefirió mejor irse aunque el chico hizo todo lo posible por detenerla.

— Está bien… yo le digo. — Contesto la chica volteando a un lado todavía con el ceño fruncido.

La mayor de las Tendo se retiró hacia la cocina dejando a una Akane muy pensativa y a la vez, enojada. Después ella se fue a darse una ducha y se fue a su habitación a descansar un poco.

_Más tarde…_

Akane estaba todavía recostada en su cama, reflexionando lo acontecido durante los últimos años respecto a su relación con su prometido. Ella daba por hecho que lo amaba y eso jamás cambiaría. ¿Pero y él? Entonces se preguntaba ¿Qué debía hacer para conquistar al chico? Esa pregunta nunca se la quiso plantear por el simple hecho de que ella no sería como las otras, que lo quería tener a la fuerza. Pero ya estaba desesperada, y todo sucedió gracias a que al chico últimamente ha entrenado en el dojo con el pecho descubierto y eso se convirtió en la debilidad de la chica. El solo verlo, eso pectorales bien marcados, grande, fuerte y sudoroso. Tenía unas ganas de casarse en ese momento para que el fuera de su propiedad y ninguna de la zorras se lo quitara. ¿Pero en que pienso? Me estoy volviendo una pervertida. Pensaba Akane.

Mejor prefirió dormirse, se arropo y cerró sus ojos. Nada más dormiría hasta la hora de la cena, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de bajar porque de seguro lo vería y no estaba de humor para pelear o para que la mirara con frialdad, o lo que nunca le gusto, que la ignoraba, aunque los otros miembros de la familia pensara lo contrario. Poco a poco iba entrando en el mundo de los sueños, pero de repente se escucha que tocan en la ventana. Estaba segura que era él, se oía que el chico quería abrir la ventana pero antes de acostarse, la había cerrado con seguro en caso de que el viniera y no pudiera entrar. Ella no se movió de su lugar, se acomodó un poco en la cama hasta que se oyó un golpe hacia el vidrio, se imagino que el chico se estaba desesperando y enojado porque no lograba abrirla. La chica sonrió y balbuceo en voz baja _Idiota_.

Pasaron diez minutos y la joven pequeña Tendo dormía profundamente. Pero nuevamente se escucho la ventana solo que esta vez, un crujido proveniente de la ventana se escucho, Ranma rompió el seguro que tenía la ventana de Akane. El chico de la trenza entro, tenía el ceño fruncido, y solamente venia a disculparse pero después de desesperarse por intentar abrir la ventana, ahora venía a reclamarle a su prometida.

Pero en el momento en que la vio, dormida e indefensa, se sonrojó fuertemente y sonrió al encontrar a su futura esposa tan linda y tierna. Ojalá ella fuera así siempre. Pero que decía, el se enamoró de ella siendo como es y así le gustaba.

Se acercó a la joven y se sentó para estar a la altura de la cama y poder observarla con más detalle esa belleza que lo volvía loco. Akane mostraba una sonrisa, una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa. Recostó su cabeza con el brazo abajo como almohada en la cama y solamente estaba a unos centímetros de la cara de Akane y con su dedo pasaba por la nariz, su mejilla hasta llegar al contorno de sus labios y pasarlo una y otra vez en ellos.

El chico sonrió, no era la primera vez que hacia eso, el venía todas las noches a hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo e incluso una noche llego a acostarse en la cama con ella. Sabía que Akane tenía un sueño pesado pero no tanto. Una vez también jugaba con la punta de la nariz de ella y la de él, pero se acercó tanto que alcanzo a rozar los labios de la chica.

Si Akane descubriera lo que hace, lo tacharía de un verdadero pervertido y lo mandaría a volar muy pero muy lejos. Pero no podía evitarlo, desde que la tuvo en sus brazos, pálida y sin vida, prometió siempre protegerla de todo peligro y para eso no podía separarse de ella ni un solo instante. Ojalá pudiera hacer todo eso de acercarse, de abrazarla, de besarla, de decirle todo lo que siente. Lo extraño es que sólo se lo puede decir y hacer cuando duerme, más no cuando esta despierta, en lugar de eso, hace todo lo contrario.

— Que hermosa se mira… — Sonrió tiernamente acariciando la mejilla de la joven. Era tan suave que no le importaba estar así un buen rato. Se acerco más y beso su mejilla con suma delicadeza para que la chica no sintiera su presencia. Se puso de pie y salió por la ventana no sin antes verla nuevamente.

Akane despertó después de dos horas, despertó con mucha hambre. Se le antojaba algo dulce, así que bajo a la cocina por algunos de los dulces que hizo Kasumi.

Estaba en la cocina saboreando una fresa que había sumergido en chocolate líquido. La mordía con cuidado y la saboreaba lentamente. Imaginándose que esa fresa era los ricos labios que tanto anhelaba besar. Se sonrojó fuertemente por tener esos pensamientos extraños.

Busco entre unas bolsas unas galletas y cuando las encontró la sumergió en el chocolate y les dio varios mordiscos.

Ranma bajaba por las escaleras y escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Camino hacia la cocina, entro y encuentra a Akane comiendo… bueno más bien devorando unas galletas.

— Si sigues comiendo así, engordarás como una vaca. — Sonrió del chico de la trenza. Viendo lo que viendo no iba desaprovechar una oportunidad para hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer. Aunque muy en el fondo veía muy adorable a su chica.

Akane frunció el ceño pero esta vez no se dejaría llevar por una ofensa más de su _encantador_ prometido.

— No me importa… yo hago lo que se me da la gana. — Dijo la chica agarrando una bandeja de bombones y fresas con una mano y con la otra un plato con chocolate líquido. Akane camino hacia la puerta para salir pero Ranma se lo impidió. — ¿Ranma, qué es lo que quieres? — Pregunto frustrada.

— Nada… me gusta molestarte y es lo que hago. — Sonrió engreídamente.

— Ashhh ¡Eres insoportable! No sabes cuento te odio. — No sabía cómo se le había escapado de las mano, no lo había hecho con esa intensión, el haber derramado todo el chocolate líquido en su camisa, en su cuello y en parte de la cara del joven, sentía que casi se la comía el mundo por la vergüenza de haberlo hecho.

— Mira lo que hiciste tonta. — Dijo el chico limpiándose al menos un poco el chocolate pero era imposible.

— Lo siento… yo… — Susurro en voz baja. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver como el chico se quitaba la camisa ya que estaba manchada con el chocolate. Eso era su debilidad ver como el chocolate empezaba a escurrirse en su pecho, era una tentación, una muy dulce tentación.

— Tendré que darme una ducha para quitarme todo este… — Se detuvieron sus palabras al sentir una presión tibia y delicada en su cuello. Agacho su cabeza y veía a Akane como lamía suavemente su cuello que estaba con chocolate. — A…Ak…Akane… — Balbuceo el chico sintiéndose extraño, sentía una sensación tan placentera. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias de su prometida.

Akane no sabía lo que hacía, sintió que debía lamer su cuello, lo veía algo exquisito y no se equivocó. Lamía y succionaba, chupaba suavemente. Poco a poco subió a su varonil barbilla y después a deleitarse de sus labios que primero los lamió para luego pegarlos con los suyos y besarlo apasionadamente.

Ranma la acepto gustosamente agarrándola por la cintura y pegarla fuertemente a cuerpo. Akane puso sus manos en sus hombros pasando por sus fuertes brazos acariciando los una y otra vez. Mordía su labio inferior para provocarlo. El chico la miraba tan sexy.

Enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo pego más hacia ella sin importarle que ella también se manchara de chocolate. Lo besaba intensamente, al principio fue torpemente pero poco a poco fue conociendo los movimientos de sus labios y dejándose llevar por ese beso. Él le acariciaba las caderas, luego volviendo a subir sus manos en su cintura y pasando a su espalda.

— mmm…Akane… — Suspiro el chico

En ese momento la chica reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se separó de Ranma asustada y avergonzada de lo que hizo. Se sentía como las otras que siempre querían tener a Ranma.

— Yo… — Fue lo único que dijo salió corriendo de la cocina pero Ranma corrió detrás de ella pero se resbalo con el chocolate cayendo al suelo, se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo y alcanzándola en el pasillo.

— No, espera… — La sujeto del brazo. — No te vayas…Perdón si me deje llevar pero…es que…

— No, perdóname a mí. — Interrumpiendo al chico. — Me comporte como una cualquiera… bueno, me comporte como tus otras novias… — Confeso bajando su mirada de vergüenza. —Prometo que no vuelve a pasar.

No sabía si era la mirada más tierna y adorable que había visto en ella, pero sabía lo que quería hacer y no se resistió a abrazar a su prometida mientras empezaban a salir las primeras lágrimas en la joven.

Akane no se negó al abrazo de Ranma, aunque eso estaba provocando nerviosismo y angustia al sentir el cuerpo de él estrechándola.

Podía sentir las lágrimas de su prometida en su pecho. No entendía porque ella lo había hecho ¿En verdad… ella está interesada en él? No lo creía. Puso su mejilla en el pelo de la chica mientras su mano acariciaba su espalda para calmarla un poco.

— No tienes nada que perdonar… después de… todo eres… mi… prometida. — Tartamudeo y sus mejillas se volvieron del mismo tono que la de su camisa favorita.

Akane se separó de él para verlo a los ojos, lo encontraba tan tierno con esa mirada que tenía. — ¿En… serió… No te importa que haya hecho eso? — Pregunto más sonrojada que el chico.

— N… no. — Respondió nervioso. — Es más, puedes _Violarme si quieres_… es decir… si tienes ganas de abrazarme, lo puedes hacer o también… besarme si así lo deseas.

Akane estaba que en no creerlo. Aprovecharía esta fabulosa oportunidad o…

— Claro… quieres que yo también sea como las otras que están encima de ti. ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de ellas y quieres probar conmigo ahora? — Sonrió la chica.

— ¿Q… que? Eso no es verdad. — Dijo indignado. No podía creer que después de lo que pasó le dijera eso. ¿Qué se creía la muy tonta? Es como si ella… Ahhh ya había entendido el punto. Muy lista pero él ya tenía más experiencia en eso, sabía cuando podía decirle una indirecta a su prometida. Sobretodo viendo lo sensual que se veía en la cocina, no había duda que la chica se moría por él. El joven artista marcial sonrió maléficamente.

Akane no entendía que era lo divertido, se supuso que tenía razón. El chico comenzó a acercarse a ella. La agarro por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo nuevamente y comenzó a mirarla intensamente. Unos ojos llenos de deseo y pasión.

Quedo hipnotiza con esa mirada, sentía que él la deseaba en ese momento, se sintió deseada. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que el chico artista marcial se estuviera burlando de ella. Si de ser así, no iba a tener compasión y lo mandaría a volar muy pero muy lejos.

Ranma por el contrario, se moría de ganas de tirarla al suelo, besarla y acariciarla como tanto lo había deseado. Desde hace tiempo. Es más si la chica estaba dispuesta, le haría el amor en ese justo instante. La haría su mujer, ella le pertenecía. Era suya y de nadie más. Se fue acercando poco a poco para besarla.

Ella también se fue a acercando, aunque en su mente todavía cabía la posibilidad de que el chico solo jugaba con ella. Pero lo que más quería era volver a sentir sus labios, devorando sus labios, era una sensación tan agradable y necesaria para apagar esa necesidad de fuego que sentía en su estómago.

El empezó a acariciar su mejilla, como decirle que no le iba a hacer daño, que era lo que más quería, estar con ella. Sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de ser tocados. De ser acariciados por el ser que más aman, que más añoran desde hace mucho tiempo. Hasta qué por fin, sus labios se pegaron a esa caricia suave y lleno de amor, lleno de deseo, lleno de necesidad y pasión. Se besaban suavemente para después convertirse en algo erótico.

La recostó en el suelo mientras la besaba y la acariciaba una de sus piernas, subiendo y bajando en esa suave piel. Se escucho un gemido ahogando proveniente de la boca de la chica. El joven mordió su labio inferior varias veces, jugaba con él. Bajando a su barbilla donde se entretuvo un rato, besándolo suavemente, chuparlo como una paleta, morderlo suavemente. Se pasó a su cuello haciendo lo mismo que había hecho con su barbilla, besarlo, lamer, chuparlo y morder.

Entre más la acariciaba sentía una feroz ganas de lanzarse ella también para saciarse de esa necesidad, de esa nueva sensación que sentía que pensaba que sólo con sus beso se detendría. Acaso lo que quería de él… ¿Era sexo? Sacaba un gemido ahogado, le daba vergüenza gritar de placer, no quería verse como una pervertida. Cuando el chico ya iba para acariciar sus senos, la joven lo detuvo. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, como si hubieran corrido una maratón de varios kilometros.

No sabía porque lo había detenido, ¿No le gustaba? No, no lo creía. Ella lo disfrutaba al igual que él. Tal vez pensaba que era demasiado pronto, él lo comprendería perfectamente. Jamás le haría daño, lo importante es que ella se sintiera y estuviera bien. Siempre procuraría eso.

— Ra… Ran…ma — Pronuncio respirando agitadamente. — Creo que… el pasillo… de mi casa… no es un buen lugar para hacer eso. — Dijo con una mano en su pecho donde su corazón latía rápidamente.

— Tienes… Razón. — Dijo también un poco agitado. —Perdón si… te incomode.

— No me incomodaste… es más, me gusto. — Sonrió la chica tiernamente.

Esa sonrisa, una de sus favoritas, es más todas la sonrisa que le dedicaba, eran las más hermosas. Sintió unos enormes deseos de besarla nuevamente. Quería controlarse, pero las ganas que tenía eran enormes. Sólo que se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente, con eso era más que suficiente.

La chica correspondió al beso. El puso su mano en su mejilla y luego ella puso la suya encima de la mano del joven. Una pequeña caricia a esa fuerte y grande mano que tantas veces quería agarrar. Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos y se quedaron viendo un buen rato, no había necesidad de palabras para decirlo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Era la primera vez que sentía que la mirara con tanta ternura. Estaba tan feliz, él la amaba. No lo creía. Era un sueño. Ella le dedicó esa misma mirada de amor. Lo amaba, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Bajo su mirada a su pecho que todavía estaba manchado de chocolate que ya se había secado. Pero igual era una tentación verlo de esa forma. De repente una idea se le pasó por la mente, más bien, una muy dulce fantasía con él. Se sonrojó rápidamente. El joven noto ese cambió en la chica.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto curioso el chico por ese cambio repentino en la mirada de la joven.

— Este… yo… perdón para haberte ensuciado.

— Creo que ya había quedado claro que no te preocuparas por eso.

— No, pero fue por… — Nuevamente se sonrojó y apartó su mirada de él.

—… Por comportarse como una pervertida. — Sonrió el chico.

— Per… pervertida. Yo no soy una pervertida. — Levanto la voz la chica. — Tu eres el pervertido que me recostó en el suelo para hacer no se qué cosas.

— Pero tú lo aceptaste gustosamente. — Respondió mordazmente. — Pero no importa, me fascinaste. — Acercándose a la joven para volverla a besar pero la chica se apartó.

— Eres un idiota nunca vas a cambiar y yo que pensé jugar con… — Se ruborizo y dejo de mirar a su prometido volteándose hacia un lado. Por casi le dice la fantasía que tenía en ese momento.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Jugar con… quién o con qué? — Sonrió burlándose de la chica.

— Na…Nada. — Aparto su mirada, no quería ahora más que nunca que él chico mirara su sonrojó.

— Anda… — Nuevamente se acercó a la chica para agarrarla por atrás en la cintura y besar su cuello y su hombro. —… pensé que ya había confianza en nosotros.

Akane sentía choques eléctricos con las pequeñas caricias del joven. — No hagas eso… suéltame. — Suspiro la chica.

— Mmmm… no lo haré. — Dijo todavía besándola. — No lo haré hasta que me digas que cosa pervertida estabas pensando. — Sonrió el chico burlándose d su chica.

— Ya… te dije… que no pedazo de pervertido. — Contesto forcejeándose para que el chico la soltara pero le era imposible.

— Dímelo. — Insistió Ranma.

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Dímelo!

— ¡Ashhh! Que no te diré mi fantasía… — Se tapó la boca por haber hablado de más. Ranma sonrió aún más sin soltar a la chica.

— Así que con que una fantasía conmigo… Ehh — Dijo comenzando a besar el cuello de la chica nuevamente. — Pues veamos si tenemos la misma fantasía que yo estoy pensando. — Dicho esto se acercó a ella para besarla apasionadamente, beso que la chica correspondió.

Empezó a escurrir el chocolate líquido en el cuerpo desnudo de su prometida empezando desde su boca, pasando por su cuello, por sus esponjosos senos, hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Akane se sentía en el quinto cielo. Después de que la llevo a su habitación, se besaban, se acariciaban traviesamente. Sin embargo, tenían sus planes de como esa noche se convertiría en la más inolvidable y divertida de todo su vida.

Ranma se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Siempre había soñado con algún día tocar y besar a la mujer que siempre ha amado. Este sería un gran paso para su relación, aunque en sí, relación de noviazgo no había habido. Solamente estaba ese papel de prometido y prometida impuesto por sus padres desde que eran niños o mucho antes de nacer. A pesar de haber tenido a otras prometidas, que más bien se autoproclamaron. La única prometida es la que tuvo primero y esa era esa mujer a la que ahorita se estaba entregando a él en cuerpo y alma.

Empezó a saborear ese rico y delicioso chocolate comenzando desde los dedos de sus pies, succionando y saboreando lentamente, disfrutando con mucha calma ese sabor chocolate con el sabor de su piel.

Akane emitía pequeños sonidos que mostraba que lo estaba disfrutando.

Poco a poco el chico subía, conforme no dejaba rastro del chocolate, hasta situarse en sus senos que estaba más impaciente en disfrutar. En esa zona se había lúcido en esparcí casi la mitad del chocolate, eso demostraba Akane que después de todo, a pesar de que siempre se burlaba diciéndole _pechos planos_ no cabía duda de que a él le fascinaba. Es un pervertido, siempre lo supo.

Lamía y succionaba. Se entretenía en su pezón amamantándolo hasta ponerlo duro y rígido.

Akane ya no aguantaba las ganas de gritar. Se había aguantado el no gritar de placer ya que no quería considerarse una pervertida, aunque creo que su chico ya se había dado cuenta de eso hace algunos momentos en la cocina. Se mordía los labios para no gemir, pero la excitación y la sensación que empezaba a sentir le fue imposible.

Ranma ya llegaba a sus labios, se moría por besarla. Al momento de llegar a su barbilla y estar a punto de besarla se detuvo y se quedaron mirando. La duda le vino a la cabeza, el estaba completamente seguro de que la amaba y que quería hacerlo ¿Pero y ella?

— Akane… ¿Estás… estás segura de… querer continuar? — Pregunto agitado.

Akane visualizo bien al chico, ya que ella todavía tenía entreabierto los ojos. — Si… — Sonrió con dulzura. — Estoy… segura de lo que quiero hacer porque… te amo.

Esas hermosas palabras, con su hermosa voz y esa sonrisa que la ponía a sus pies, eran las palabras más hermosa que podía existir en este mundo. Acaricio su mejilla y sonrió el también.

— Yo también te amo.

La beso apasionadamente, eso era lo único para así entonces, sellar su pacto de amor eterno. Rodó a Akane para sí ponerla en posición dominante. Acariciando su suave espalda todavía besándola como nunca antes.

Akane se separó de sus labios y empezando un recorrido en sus mejillas besándolo con delicadeza para después lamerle casi toda la cara. Su cuello varonil, su musculoso torso gracias al fabuloso entrenamiento que tenía en las tardes y la de toda su vida. Sin duda valía la pena.

Ranma no aguantaba las ganas de besarla nuevamente, con cada roce que hacía, sus ansias se hacían más grandes. Estaba en un momento de hipnosis, que nos se dio cuenta de que su prometida agarro nuevamente lo que había sobrado del chocolate líquido y comenzó a esparcirlo en su excitado miembro. Sintió algo extraño, pero en el momento que se quiso levantar a ver qué pasaba, cayó nuevamente excitado por las lamidas que ella le hacía a su sexo. Dejo que ella disfrutará y que el también. Pero no aguantaba las ganas de estar dentro de ella.

Bruscamente agarro a Akane de los hombros y la miro nuevamente a los ojos.

Ella todavía estaba en posición dominante. Al momento de ver sus ojos, ella sonrió y sabía que era lo que seguía. Se acomodó lentamente, agarro su miembro y lo metió a su sexo.

— Ranma… — Suspiraba la chica cerca de sus labios. — Ranma… — Decía un poco más fuerte. — Ranma… Ranma. — Su voz iba cambiando conforme decía su nombre, empezaba de una forma sensual a una preocupante y angustiada.

De pronto todo fue borroso hasta que todo se volvió negro. Seguía escuchando la voz de Akane, pero sonaba con preocupación y desesperación. El chico abrió los ojos y ahí estaba ella, estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus mejilla todavía un poco húmedas.

— Ranma… Ranma. — Decía la chica preocupada. — ¿Estás bien?

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la cocina, tirado en el suelo. Se movió pero su cabeza le dolía mucho. No entendía ¿Que había sucedido?

— ¿Akane… Que sucedió?— Todavía un poco adormecido, se levantó un poco brusco y la cabeza le dolió un poco más. — Auchh— Dijo adolororido y un poco mareado.

— Cuidado, ese golpe que te diste fue muy fuerte.

— ¿Golpe? ¿Qué golpe?

La chica se sonrojó en ese momento por nuevamente recordar lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

— Bueno, cuando me fui corriendo por lo que sucedió con el chocolate y el beso… — Relato más sonrojada que nunca. — Te resbalaste con el chocolate que deje en el suelo y estuviste inconsciente por unos minutos… yo… estaba muy preocupada.

— Después de todo, fue un sueño. — Espeto entristecido por esa cruel realidad. — Pero… Es decir… yo… estabas desnuda y tu… me la estabas chupando… cómo es posible que…

— ¿Q… Q… que? — Enfurecida la chica con la sangre hirviendo a través de sus mejillas por las incoherencias que decía pero más por lo último que dijo. Una energía maligna y tenebrosa empezó a esparcirse alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, parándose lentamente mientras el chico decía una que otra palabra absurda. Preparando su brazo para lanzarle el peor golpe que jamás había dado en su vida.

— ¡ESO TE PASA POR SOÑAR COSAS PERVERTIDAS CONMIGO! ¡IDIOTA! — Lanzado a volar a su prometido.

— Idiota. — Susurro para sí misma la chica mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina.

Sin embargo sonrió pícaramente, agarro el utensilio donde estaba el chocolate y salió de la cocina caminando en el pasillo.

— Espero que ese tonto regrese pronto, lo esperare en mi habitación con muchas ansías. — Metiendo un dedo al chocolate y saboreando de una forma sexy. — Para tener mi deliciosa fantasía.

_**Notas:**__ Hola chicos, mi segundo fic en esta página que aquí quise hacer un intento de lemon, por decir intento que no termino como lo pensaba pero aun así me gusto como termino. En fin son cosas que pasan xD. Este fic lo tenía pensado meses atrás mientras estaba con mi otro fic haciendo una escena lemon de esta pareja que no debo de tardar también en subir ya que lo tengo muy adelantado y espero que sea de su agrado porque a veces me entra el miedo de que no les guste :p y créeme que me estoy esforzando mucho hasta ya sueño con él xD _

_Bueno este One-Shot lo dejare como especial de San Valentín aunque no era la intención para este día pero que curioso chocolate y San Valentín que para mí es el día de golpear a parejas felices ¬¬. No se crean yo soy una chica enamorada xD_

_Bueno nos veremos pronto, saludos. :D_


End file.
